Mario Car Wii
Mario Car Wii is a successful shame that unlike the other shames, doesn't just take place on a course, it takes place on highways. Characters *Mario - Mushy Morons *New Mario - Mushy Morons *Luigi - Mushy Morons *Yoshi - Mushy Morons *Weegee - Mushwume Kingdume Wacews *Peach - Pee for Princess *Fat Peach - Fat Floozies *Daisy - Pee for Princess *Wario - Fat Floozies *Waluigi - Rejected Bimbo *Dora the Explorer - Slow Explorers *Internet the Explorer - Slow Explorers *Gourmet Guy - Something Guys *Evil Guy - Something Guys *Shaggy - Scooby Stupids *Scooby - Scooby Stupids *Microsoft Sam - Incessant Chatterboxes *Ronald McDonald - Fast Food Figure-heads *Link - CD-i Bozos *Bill Clinton - Poopy Politicians Unlockable Characters *Malleo - Mushwume Kingdume Wacews (Beat Glass Cup with Weegee on 1000cc) *George W. Bush - Poopy Politicians (Beat Styrofoam Cup with Bill Clinton in 100cc) *The King - Fast Food Figureheads (Get 8th Place in the Paper Cup with Ronald McDonald in 10cc) *Colonel Sanders - Fast Food Figureheads (Get 8th Place in the Plastic Cup with Ronald McDonald in 10cc) *Yushee - Mushwume Kingdume Wacews (Beat Glass Cup with Malleo on 1000c) *Sawneek - Mushwume Kingdume Wacews (Beat Glass Cup with Yushee on 1000cc) *Microsoft Anna - Incessant Chatterboxes (Beat the Paper Cup with Microsoft Sam on 10000cc) *Siri - Incessant Chatterboxes (Beat the Plastic Cup with Microsoft Anna on 10000cc) *King - CD-i Bozos (Beat the Styrofoam Cup with Link on 10cc) *Ganon - CD-i Bozos (Beat the Styrofoam Cup with Link on 100cc *Squadala Man - CD-i Bozos (Beat the Styrofoam Cup with Link on 1000cc) *Morshu - CD-i Bozos (Beat the Styrofoam Cup with Link on 10000cc) *Wendy - Fast Food Figureheads (Beat the Glass Cup with the other Fast Food Figureheads on 10000cc) Cars Every character has 2 cars. The second one is unlocked. *Mario - Mario Mobile *New Mario - Newer Mario Mobile *Luigi - Green Mario Mobile *Weegee - The Staring I *Peach - Peachy Car *Fat Peach - Cake Float *Daisy - Flower Pow!-er *Wario - Wario Bike *Waluigi - Skinny 'n Tall Car *Dora the Explorer - Backpack (used as a hacky-sack) *Internet the Explorer - Microsoft.com (hover-board like) *Gourmet Guy - Gourmet Tank *Evil Guy - Evil Car *Shaggy - Mystery Machine *Scooby - Mystery Machine *Microsoft Sam - Text Truck *Ronald McDonald - McCar *Link - Pegasus Boots (NOT used as a car) *Bill Clinton - Tank *Malleo - Malleo Mobile *George W. Bush - Limo *The King - Burger Mobile *Colonel Sanders - Chicken Tray *Yushee - Yushee Car *Sawneek - Hai-Speede Shouze (NOT used as a car) *Microsoft Anna - Character Car (as in text character) *Siri - iCar (ly) *King - Dinner *Ganon - Die car *Squadala Man - Magic 'car'pet *Morshu - Bombs Pickup truck (Blow up on Morshu) *Wendy - Wendy's Sign Unlockable Cars To unlock these cars, you have to beat the game once with every character. *Mario - Red Luigi Mobile *New Mario - Newer Red Luigi Mobile *Luigi - Luigi Mobile *Weegee - The Green Looker *Peach - Lovely Truck *Fat Peach - McDonalds Tank *Daisy - Daisy Driver *Wario - Fatty Float *Waluigi - Wawa car *Dora the Explorer - Map (used as a skate-board(rips Map apart while stepping on him)) *Internet the Explorer - Desktop *Gourmet Guy - Gourmet Plane *Evil Guy - Evil Truck *Shaggy - Shaggy Poop *Scooby - Scooby Poop *Microsoft Sam - Chatting Car *Ronald McDonald - McTruck *Link - Broadband Bus *Bill Clinton - Linty Truck *Malleo - Malleo Mowel *George W. Bush - Bush 'n Hedge Mobile *The King - Kingly Kar *Colonel Sanders - Chicken Nugget *Yushee - Egg wane *Sawneek - Sawneek Twuck *Microsoft Anna - Talkative Truck *Siri - iPhone (y) *King - Mah Car *Ganon - Dark Driver *Squadala Man - Carpet (Does not move, if you pick this car, you will lose) *Morshu - The Morsher *Wendy - Baconator Cups and Tracks Special Items *Mario - Red Fireballs (Like in MK:DD!!) *New Mario - Orange Fireballs (Same as Red & Green Fireballs) *Luigi - Green Fireballs (Like in MK:DD!!) *Weegee - Weegee Eyeball (Temporarely freezes everyone who looks at it) *Peach - Heart (Like in MK:DD!!) *Fat Peach - Cake (Makes Fat Peach fatter, that's it) *Daisy - Daisy (Sends any item that touches it back to the thrower and affects him/her/it) *Wario - Condensed Fart (Wario farts and dies from the bad smell) *Waluigi - Nothing *Dora the Explorer - Item inside Backpack (Get a completely useless item ex. books, pacifier, milk, etc.) *Internet the Explorer - Google Search (Sends seven random offensive items to all other players) *Gourmet Guy - Yummy Food (Makes Gourmet Guy jump a lap ahead) *Evil Guy - Evil Item (Does something evil) *Shaggy - Shaggy Poop (Slows down Shaggy) *Scooby - Scooby Snack (Scooby thinks he's powerful, so jumps out of the car, only to get run over) *Microsoft Sam - Keyboard Input (Slows down everybody except the Incessant Chatterboxes) *Ronald McDonald - Ran Ran Ru! (Makes everyone yell out Ran Ran Ru!) *Link - Octorok (Tosses on octorok which acts like a moving banana shooting something) *Bill Clinton - U.S. Money (Everyone Heavy and Obese chases the money, which usually leads off-course) *Malleo - Malleo Cweam (Acts like an Oil Slick, but Weegeefies anyone who slips on it) *George W. Bush - Fake Money (Like U.S. Money, but everyone chases Bush instead) *The King - Burger (Obese characters chase after it and stop for 50 seconds) *Colonel Sanders - Chicken (Same as burger but leads off-course and characters stop for 30 seconds) *Yushee - Yushee Egg (Weegifies anyone it touches) *Sawneek - Spwing (Any item that touches it bounces in a random direction) *Microsoft Anna - Preview Voice Button (Same as Keyboard Input) *Siri - Vocal Input (Same as Keyboard Input, but slows down instead of stop) *King - Dinner (King stops and eats dinner) *Ganon - Die (Heavy and Obese characters die) *Squadala Man - Squadala Dump (Dumps someone out of bounds while saying "Squadala!") *Morshu - Bombs (Blows up Morshu) *Wendy - Dictator Pass (Enslaves Fast Food Figureheads) Weight Classes Light These characters get run over by any item and any other weight class *Dora the Explorer *Scooby *Shaggy Medium These characters are normal *Mario *New Mario *Luigi *Weegee *Peach *Daisy *Waluigi *Internet the Explorer *Gourmet Guy *Evil Guy *Microsoft Sam *Ronald McDonald *Link *Malleo *Colonel Sanders *Yushee *Sawneek *Microsoft Anna *Siri *Wendy Heavy These characters push lighter characters easily *Bill Clinton *George Bush *The King *King *Ganon *Squadala Man *Morshu Obese These characters can't move *Wario *Fat Peach Items *Item Box *Fake Item Box *Banana *Triple Banana *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Blue Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 *Star *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Boo *POW Block *Mega Mushroom *Thunder Cloud *Bob-Omb Classes *10cc - Characters barely move *100cc - Normal *1000cc - Characters move too fast *10000cc - Impossible to keep track of anything *Miror Mode - Screen Flipped *Upside-down Mode - Screen is Upside Down Trivia *Dora lives inside a Computer *Wario and Fat Peach are Useless *This is trivia point number 3 Category:Best Shames